1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device including a dummy plug that provides a moving path of hydrogen gas.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, research has been actively conducted on various processes of improving electrical characteristics of a semiconductor device. A representative process among these processes is an alloy process of supplying hydrogen and performing a thermal treatment to repair defects in a semiconductor device during a process of forming a unit device or a metal interconnection process. However, as a demand for highly functional and compact semiconductor devices increases, processes of designing and manufacturing a semiconductor device become complicated and finer. Thus, repairing defects in a semiconductor device by using the alloy process may be difficult.